


Forgiveness

by captainharsya23



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Like 2 second of angst, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainharsya23/pseuds/captainharsya23
Summary: Sakuya noticed that Taichi seemed to avoid him, despite him wanting to be friend with Taichi. Izumi helps.#a3rarepairsweek2020 (tho it's not really shippy)Day 3: One's fear
Relationships: Nanao Taichi & Sakuma Sakuya, Nanao Taichi/Sakuma Sakuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42
Collections: A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020





	Forgiveness

There was something in Sakuya’s mind. Something that’s been bothering him for some time, ever since the Autumn Troupe’s first play ended as a resounding success despite all the trouble that happened throughout the process.

That something was the fact that Taichi seemed to be very keen on avoiding him.

Even once the Winter Troupe’s first play ended successfully, beating God-za in their face-off, the red haired member of the Autumn Troupe continued to avoid Sakuya. Nobody else seemed to notice though, since in the first place the two of them weren’t very close and the other teen never outright avoided him.

While Sakuya was aware that he’s not the most observant at times, he knew when someone wanted to avoid him or not wanting to have anything to do with him. Until he joined Mankai Company, that’s what most people he met treated him like after all. The fact that Taichi seemed to not want to have anything to do with weighed heavily on Sakuya’s mind.

He wondered if he ever did something wrong to the other teen, or maybe he’s just the type of person that Taichi disliked. The idea that latter might be true was kind of depressing, since he knew that Taichi got along pretty well with everyone else in Mankai. It’s probably very rude of him, but Sakuya wanted to at the very least know why Taichi avoids him.

“What’s with the long face?”

Sakuya was snapped out of his thought by Izumi, who approached him with a concerned look on her face.

“A-ah, it’s nothing…” Sakuya stuttered as he scooted over slightly to allow Izumi to take a seat next to him.

“Really?” Izumi questioned, making her skeptical view clear.

Sakuya was silent for some time before finally deciding that he could talk about it with Izumi. “Uhh, actually I’ve been having this trouble…”

Izumi listened intently as Sakuya aired out his concern and fears regarding what he perceived as Taichi avoidance of him. Now that she thought about it, it’s actually pretty obvious that Taichi was somewhat averse to Sakuya for some reason. Which was weird, since she thought that the two would get along incredibly well, since their personalities were pretty suitable with each other.

“So, yeah.” Sakuya finished, fidgeting a little. “I wonder if I did something wrong…”

Izumi tried to think of an explanation, since the idea that Sakuya doing anyone wrong, even if unconsciously, sounds way too weird and honestly impossible considering it is Sakuya they’re talking about. When she thought of the fact that it’s Taichi that they’re talking about, she found herself realizing that maybe the problem didn’t lie on Sakuya himself.

She then remembered something which might just explain the reason behind Taichi’s avoidance of Sakuya.

“I think I know why he behaves that way with you.” Izumi stated.

Sakuya turned to Izumi with a surprised expression. “Really? D-did I do something wrong to him?”

Izumi shakes his head. “No. If anything, I’m pretty sure that _Taichi_ was the one who thinks that he did you wrong.”

Sakuya blinked. “Eh? But… I don’t he ever did anything bad to me…”

“That’s why I said think.” Izumi affirmed. “In a way he did, but…”

“Ah…” Sakuya’s expression morphed into one of understanding. “But I don’t think anyone blamed him for that…”

Izumi nodded. That’s where the problem lies. Taichi was the only one who still blame himself, as evident from the way that now she thought about it, despite his growing friendliness with the rest of the company, there’s a sense that he feel that he didn’t deserve to be there.

And with Sakuya in particular, that guilt might run deeper than with others.

“Okay, I have an idea.” Izumi said, deciding that she couldn’t just let this matter be. After all, on top of assuaging Sakuya’s concern, she knew that it will help Taichi as well.

* * *

“Oh, sure!” Taichi replied cheerfully.

Izumi had asked him to accompany her to another theatre she wanted to visit, and since he have nothing much to do anyway, he figured out he might as well go. Besides, the theatre they’re visiting was pretty famous for having great action shows, which Autumn Troupe specialized in and he could learn from.

What he didn’t expect was, that the director apparently had already asked Sakuya to accompany her as well, which means that he too, will go to watch the show with him.

Which was really bad because he still don’t think that he’s ready to face the cherry haired teen yet. He knew that there’s literally nothing that he should have feared, as Sakuya was quite possibly the nicest and purest person that he have ever met, but that’s also exactly why he find it so hard to face the other teen.

After all, he was the one that tried to sabotage Mankai Company and nearly ruined everything due to his own selfishness. When the director told him about the early days of the revived Mankai Company, the horrible feeling of guilt gnawed at him, especially regarding one Sakuya. The one who never really had a home until he joined Mankai Company. The one who nearly lost that home because of him.

He didn’t feel like that he deserved the easy acceptance and forgiveness that he received, and that felt especially true when it comes to Sakuya.

So, when they arrived to the show and Izumi suddenly excused herself as apparently she have something to talk about with the director of the theatre, Taichi was practically inwardly panicking. He knew that there’s no way that Sakuya haven’t noticed that he’d been avoiding him, and he’s definitely not ready to face him.

“Taichi-kun.”

Sakuya’s soft voice startled Taichi out of his panic. When Taichi looked at Sakuya, he could see a kind smile on the latter’s face, directed toward him.

“It’s okay.”

Taichi could feel the other teen’s hand on his own, gripping it gently and suddenly he felt like crying. He really didn’t deserve this kindness, not from someone who he had wronged greatly.

“Say, Taichi-kun.” Sakuya said. “Mankai Company is a home for me, and you’re part of it right? I… I want to get along with everyone in my home, you know.”

Taichi swallowed, trying not to just burst out in tears right then.

“So, let’s get along, Taichi-kun.”

“…sure.”

When Izumi returned once the show had ended, she could see Sakuya and Taichi chatting away together. While she could see that there’s still some hesitation in Taichi, he had become more relaxed. With a smile, she called for the two, a sense of contentment within her. She knew there’s still some way to go before Taichi would feel truly comfortable with himself, being friends with Sakuya was definitely a big step on the right direction.

**Author's Note:**

> Considering Taichi still feel a lot of anxiety regarding his guilt even years after the incident itself, I think he definitely have some difficulty facing some other members of Mankai.
> 
> I kinda forgot about what happened in the first Autumn play, but I think Sakuya was mostly absent, but if there's something contradictory with canon, just take this is a bit of an AU I guess.


End file.
